This Cruel World
by AyaDragneel
Summary: At the ages of three to five, twenty-seven orphaned children were taken into government custody for an investigation called 'The Athena Project'. Only four escaped this investigation alive. All four of them strived to make the world a better place, for the light to be shed on the Athena project, and to make humanity realise that not all threats had to be adults.


**Hello, this is my first 'Terror in Resonance' fanfiction. I am adding in the POV of a fellow Athena project survivor, that of which was not there in Canon. For those wondering, "Chikao" is Twelve, "Hideaki" is Nine, and "Fumiko" is Five. Chiharu's "Name" will end up being a number between Eighteen to Twenty-Seven, as she'd be quite young compared to others in the settlement. Name meanings: _Hideaki_ _= Bright, Excellence._ _Chikao_ _= A clever and wise individual._ _Fumiko_ _= Academic or intellectual. Chiharu = Springs and Clear Skies. _**

Green eyes opened, to be greeted by a dimly lit room. Yawning, the girl by the name of Chiharu stood in the white cot, and climbed over the side. The cold floor was normal, and the temperature of the large room in general wasn't much better. "Ne...Ne Ne, Chikao-Tan," She murmured, poking the sleeping boy in the bed next to her. The older boy swatted her hand away mumbling a few words, still half-asleep. Pouting, Chiharu walked around her cot to the bed on the other side poking the other boy going by the name Hideaki. The dark haired Hideaki, unlike Chikao, sat up in his bed and rubbed his eye, looking at the three-year-old Chiharu. "What...What do you want, Chiharu..?" He asked sleepily, fighting off a yawn before he looking out the sole window the room had, "It-It's not even dawn yet..!"

A small frown formed on her face as she replied to him. "Mirai-Neetan said that Chikao-Tan, you and I have to go down to ad-ad..." She trailed off, having difficulty pronouncing the word. "Administration?" "Administration! That's the word... Mirai-Neetan said that Chikao-Tan, you and I have to go down to Administration this morning... I'm not too sure why..." Chiharu shrugged, looking towards the dark eyed boy in front of her, "And Chikao-Tan won't wake up for me..." A sigh escaped Hideaki's lips as He reluctantly stood on the wooden floor and walked over to Chikao, dragging him out the bed, "He is awake now."

A knock came from the door, making the three awake children look towards it. Stepping into the dim light, they saw their blonde haired caretaker, Mirai. "Chiharu-Chan, come here, you too, Hideaki-Kun. Chikao-Kun, get off the floor and get rid of the dust on your clothes," The woman said, a mothely expression on her face, "The nice people from the government are here to bring you to your new home." Standing up slowly, purposefully, Chikao cocked his head to the side, "New home?" Nodding quickly, the sky-eyed caretaker took the children's hands—She actually took Chiharu and Hideaki's hands, so Hideaki had to grab Chikao's arm.

Mirai. rushed the children out of the room, bringing them down to Administration. The government officials would be there at the crack of dawn, so at 05:30. That gave the caretaker time to tidy the children up, five to ten minutes. She started to brush Chiharu's short brown hair, using her left hand to tell the boys to flatten out their bedhead-hair. Soon, five minutes was up, and a knocking was heard on the Administration's door. Getting the young children into a straight line, and walking to the door, the children walking behind her.

It was the first time the children had seen an adult apart from Mirai. They were wearing light blue—Almost white—lab coats and their eyes...How would you explain them? The officials eyes looking hardened, emotionally stifled, eyes that were prepared for death and that wouldn't shed a tear. Emotionless. Stepping aside, their sole caretaker urged the children towards the scientists, in which Chikao and Hideaki complied, but Chiharu resisted, tears brimming in her grass-green eyes. One of the officials grabbed her wrist, dragging the young child along with him. "No..! No! Mirai-neetan! Help!" She cried, tears steaming down her face, struggling to get free from the adult's grip.

A sickening snap was heard, followed by a blood-curdling scream from the short haired girl. The two boys looked back, seeing the girl they viewed as a younger sister on the ground with her wrist bend at an unnatural angle. A different official came over, lifting the child up from her midsection and started to carry her out of the building, the two older boys following him.

By the time they reached the white van and put inside of it, Chiharu's cries were hoarse, and her wrist was red, extremely red actually. There were many other children, many looked like average children, brown or black hair with varying colours of brown for eye colour. All except one. She had white hair, frizzy hair and violet-purple eyes. The girl was sitting next to Chiharu, a hand on the green-eyed girl's shoulder.

"What's your name, cry-baby? Mine's Fumiko," The white haired girl asked, his grip tightening on Chiharu's shoulder. Hiccups was all that Chiharu was able to produce, her left hand rubbing frantically at her eyes, rubbing them red in an effort to stop crying. "Hey Hey, cry-baby, do you wanna know what cry-babies like yourself make me wanna do? Eh? You do?" A grin, not a good one, spawned on her face.

"It makes me want to rid this world of cry-babies like you."


End file.
